Portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, tablet computing devices, media players and the like typically employ security settings that enable the device to be locked until a user is authenticated to the device. Authentication methods typically include the entry of a passcode. Some devices may include a biometric authentication means such as a fingerprint entry, but such features can add to the cost of the device. Thus, passcodes remain the most common form of authentication.
While passcode authentication is convenient and simple from an end-user perspective, some users object to repeatedly entering passwords into electronic devices, and such users may disable security features rather than be bothered with password entry at all. This leaves the device unsecure, and it exposes the user's data to be taken by others.
This document describes improved methods for securing a portable electronic device.